I'm Such a Fool
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Midori and her little sister Ai are struggling to survive their poor life in the leaf village.Parents died from the war. Konan on the other hand wants female company. Her eyes land on Midori age 13 . pairing not decided
1. Chapter 1

**Gaahhhh, I have so many stories undone, and far from done, and here I am making another NEW one. I am so mean to my readers. BUT I DON'T MEAN TO. SORRY. So here it is.**

**I own nothing but Midori Kina and her little sister Ai Kina.**

**Summary: Midori is 13 and her little sister is 7. Their parents had died protecting them in the Ninja War. Now they live alone. They're poor, yet Midori continues to help her little sister, no matter the cost. The only female in the Akatsuki need another female, one that she can be close to as a Sister. Her eyes, lead to Midori. What happens when the Akatsuki get a new member?**

**I'm Such a Fool**

Midori walked her sister to the academy. They have been nice enough to let her go for free. Knowing that, they had no money and no parent. Lucky for Midori, she had already finished the academy. Despite that she had amazing grade, she wasn't accepted in as a genin. She was fine by it, as long as her sister was ok. She loves her little sister so much.

She waved bye to her sister and left once she saw her enter the academy. It was true, she wasn't a genin, but she was still a ninja with the leaf village headband around her upper arm. She walked out the village.

She still had a place to go, to be trained. There was a place, not far from the village, where they teach those who are poor. And that's where she went. Walking through the woods, with her brown hair in a high pony tail, spiking out. Her bangs were longer than her face, by a few centimetres. They were side bangs, a few on side, but most on the other.

She wore green fingerless gloves that reached a few inches above her elbow, and a metal-arm protector on top of it. Short black ninja sandals. Her pants were like dark green yogi pants, except it reached only 3 inches below her knees, and at the end of it tightened around her leg. White bandages wrapped from her short ankle height sandals to her pants. A belt around her hips, with mini bags for weapons and such. She had two dagger holders, crossed, in an 'X' on her hip, holding daggers. Lastly, she wore a thick sleeveless top, with a baggy, folded long neck.

The weapons were what were left of her parents and so; she takes good care of them. She had no used them at all, the daggers that is; it was more like a design or a good luck charm for her.

She stopped walking, she was here. There was a big track, some benches, and some dummies to hit. The head of this training place was Hoshi Monadi. He was a man in his early 40s. Spiky white hair, with a scar from his side face down to his chin he also has eyes were blue. He's strict but kind.

"Alright, that's the last student, Midori, get in line" He called. Midori jogged to the lined up students, next to a girl named Kaoru. She looked younger than her, but she looked mature "Let's start with a warm up, a 6 minute run around the track" He instructed. Everyone signed and grumbled has they got on the track. "Start" Everyone began to run. Midori looked at her classmates, there was only about 10 including her. They came from different villages. From Rain, mist, and sand. She wondered why they were here. Were they abandoned? Were they're parents killed too? Or did they run away?

As she got curious, the less she felt her legs ached for a rest. Her mind was so off, elsewhere, she wouldn't think of what she's doing now. Suddenly she saw someone she had never seen around here for the past three months.

It was a woman, in a red cloak with red clouds. She had blue hair and a rose on her head. Her eyes were orange, as were her nail polish. Her eyes laid from on student to the other, till they landed on hers. The woman smiled, and disappeared into paper. "Alright, gather in the middle" Midori, snapped out of thinking and did what her sensei asked. She sat on the soft, green grass and waited. "We have been doing, some weapon throwing and tai-jutsu, and some of you got the hang of it easily. Some didn't, but in time they did. Now we move on to nin-jutsu, but before we do that. You all need to know how to control chakra. And in by doing so, we well walk on trees."

"Hai!" They called.

"Good, I will demonstrate" He placed his hands together, and then began to walk up the tree next to him. Everyone was amazed.

"Ha, I'll be the first to do that than any of you" Kevin called. He was a spoiled stuck up child. He had shaggy blond hair and freckles. He smirked. He was such a lair too, very dislikeable. Suddenly, the sky seems to get darker, and drops of rain fell.

"Awww..." The students said loudly in disappointment. Rain, means no training. We weren't indoor, and so, we'd get sick and could get hurt. So, rain means, no training.  
"I guess we'll continue next time." Every nodded and left. Midori's sister came running through the brush, crying. Three kids from behind her and a big boy, older than Midori.

"Come back here you chicken, he's not done with you" Hearing this Midori snapped, what did he do to her little sister? She ran to her sister.

"Leave her alone" The big boy turned around at her, smirking. The 3 little boys watched. He wasn't big in a good way. He was fat. Very fat, he looked like he was going to explode anytime now.

"Make us" He said. Suddenly the boy's eyes widen in fear and the 4 of them run off screaming. Midori turned, to see the blue haired girl again, smiling at her.

MIDORI POV

I held my sister close to me, as she sobbed into my shirt. The odd blue woman vanished into paper that was untouched by the rain.

"Sister...I'm...hungry" Ai sobbed out. My heart felt like it got stabbed by her words. How was I ever going to take care of her? We don't have money; we can't just buy food anytime. And it'd be embarrassing to beg. Plus, it's not a good thing for Ai. I went over to my wet bag, and took out the only food we had left that was still good for another day before it went bad. It was soggy, but still edible. I gave it to her, and she ate it all. I carried her on my back, back into the village. She slept along the way.

I went under a large building, with a big roof that covered the rain for us. I placed her down, using what I've begged for sensei to teach me. How to use chakra to dry things? It's been raining a lot in the village lately, so I thought I should learn it, it'd come in great help. I dried my sister's cloth and my bag and what's inside. It took awhile for my chakra to get going, since I'm not really good at controlling it. I was too tired to dry mine. I looked at her, and thought of our lives as my stomach growled.

If we continue this way, we weren't going to survive. I needed to find some food and a least water too. So I stood, praying nothing happens when I return to my sister. I walked out into the rain, and began to run to the gate. I splashed into puddles of water in the empty street. Mud sticking on my sandals.

I ran into the forest, hoping to find some kind of fruit, and then I remembered. Sensei has patch of vegetable, growing, not far from his training ground. I ran.

I was right; he had been growing, tomatoes, green pepper, cabbages, and lastly strawberries. Some were good enough to pick, so I reach out and picked some. I was ashamed at how low I was, as to steal from my sensei, who was kind enough to take me in as a student. And this is what I do in return. What would he think of me now?

Though I still picked them, carrying as many as I could in both arms. I didn't reach for one to eat, no many how much my stomach growled. I can live without them but...Ai... I ran back, seeing the blue haired girl, with such sad eyes. Was she following me? What does she want? Was she ashamed of me? I stopped, and was about to ask something, until she disappeared once more.

"..." My eyes widen to see, a big, very big Venus-fly-trap. It wasn't far from the gate. There was a rabbit, quivering next to it. I felt sorry for it, but, I needed to return. I had a little battle in mind, until I decided to return, put the food in my bag, and return to help the bunny. I nodded and ran back through the gate.

Time to time, I'd be close to tripping, but I'd catch myself before falling. My prayers were accepted, Ai was fine, and sleeping. I placed the wet and now clean food in the bag. And looked at Ai.

"Momm...y" She said, in her sleep. "Don't...leave me..." Tears fell down her face. "Please" My eyes began to sting as my chest felt heavy. No, I mustn't cry. She needs a strong big sister with her. I ran back out in the ran for the poor bunny, and push back my cries. I was such a useless sister, I'm such a fool. As I ran the long distance I thought about the day our parents died.

~O~o~O~_ flashback_

_The graves were made, and the funeral began. I was twelve, almost thirteen. I had just graduated from the ninja academy. Everyone wore black clothing, as each held a white flower, the flower of peace. The third Hokage, said the how great they were, to die for the village, and that they were true heroes, and placed the flower down on the grave. He walked aside as the next person, went. He looked at the grave with such pain for a moment, and then placed the flower down._

_Ai held on to me, she was only six. She was pulling on me._

"_Sister, why is mommy and daddy in there? I want to see them? Sister, take them out, why are they in there, sister?" She pleaded, and cried. "Sister, sister" I couldn't do anything; I looked down, clenching my hands. Fighting the tears. It hurt me so much, for me to hear her call for me, and yet, I can't help her. It pained me as if my heart was being torn apart. Why? Why did they have to die? "Sister, why aren't you helping, why aren't you taking them out? Sister!" I couldn't hold back, the tears poured down, as I clenched my teeth together, along with my hands. I shook my head at her. How could I tell her, at such an age, that they weren't coming back? That they had left us? That they had died?_

"_Mom...and Dad...aren't coming back Ai..." I said. _

"_Mommy and Daddy have to come back. They promised they would. They said they'll come back with lots of hugs." That's right, they promised they'd come back, as they left for the war. They said they'll come back for us and would never leave it. They promised. They lied. _

_I shook my head at her again._

"_They aren't Ai, they're gone..." More tears come down her face and mine. She kept yelling, 'mommy and daddy come back'. _

_It was our turn to place the flower down. I took her hand and we walked forth. Ai fell on the grave crying for them to return. I looked down, thinking about the times we laughed, even when we were poor. The short time we had together, till the time, they promised. That they would return. _

"_Rest...In peace..."I placed the flower down, pulled my sister away. So everyone finished and left._

_~O~o~O~ End of Flashback _

They...had left us.

The bunny and the Venus-fly-trap were still were I saw them. I bent down to the rabbit, who stared at me as if I was a predator.

"It's ok...I won't hurt you" I held it in my hands, and looked at it. "Are you left alone too?" I asked, my voice cracking up. Suddenly salty tear fell down from my eyes, as I held the rabbit closely near my soggy, dirty cloth. "Are you hungry too?" I asked it, thinking that it was in my position too. Alone, hungry, weak, and scared. "Are you scared too?" I continued to ask these questions. Tear kept pouring down, as did the sky cry. "Are you tired too? Are you thirsty too?" I imagined the bunny nodded to each. I stood, and walked down the track. Trying to find a river. Holding the bunny near me and the tears kept coming. I sniffed and wiped my nose using the back of my gloves.

I didn't know how far I walked, but finally, I found water. It was a well, I ran to it. Placing the bunny on the ground. There was a robe and a bucket, tied together. I throw them in quickly. Hearing them hit water. Then I pulled the robe up. I noticed, there was another big Venus-fly-trap here. Oddly...only one compared to the how many same flowers and herbs there were around. Once it was up, I drank a few, then grabbing two big leaves. I shaped them in to, a cup like way. Having an opening at the top. I placed it in the bucket full of water. And the water seeped into the opening, filling it up. I grabbed the other and did the same. I placed the bucket down, and lifted the rabbit to drink. After that, I carried the two lift in one hand and the rabbit in another. I went back on the track and walked the opposite way I came. As I kept walking I found a hole under a tree. Thinking it was a good home for a rabbit, I left him there.

Once again, a placed the same big plant. I stared at it. I reached hand on it slowly. Once I knew it wasn't going to do anything, I stroked it. The plant felt like a shell, smooth and rough.

"Maybe I'll see you around, but it seems you don't have much of your species" I walked back in the village. I shook Ai awake, and gave her water. She smiled and went back to sleep. I leaned on the building. Looking at the dark, tearful sky. "I'm such a fool..."

~O~o~O~

I woke up the next day, staring at my sister. She'll need a shower. In the past, we'd find houses, where the family had left, and I'd use my ninja skills and sneak in. And we'd use their shower and shampoo. But now that I've found that well, I'm sure it's connected to a river. I'll find that, while she's in the academy, and when I get her, I'll take her there. I shook her awake. She smiled, and we walked down the wet ground of the village. The rain had stopped. Still training will be cancelled from the wet ground.

I walked in with her, in her class.

"Hello Midori" Iruka sensei said.

"Hello sensei, I only came for something" I turned to the class. "If my sister, returns to me hurt, or crying due the boys or girls in this class. I'll make sure you'll regret it" I said, turning to the class, I pointed at my headband around my upper arm. "I am a full ninja, so be careful" I felt my sister and went out. I did take any time to waste as I ran out the village. Though I did say hello to the Venus-fly-trap. Believing that it wanted to be noticed. I checked up the bunny as I got closer to the well. Once I found it, I ran around. Looking for the river, a heard the river. The water. I ran through the thick forest, getting twigs and leaves in my hair. I got cut on the sharp branches and tripped over roots. I didn't care, I found the river. I finally ran out off the forest and looked at the calm river. As it shined in the sun. My cloth was dirty, my hair too. I fell on the grass, lying on my back. I felt the wet grass o my wet cloth. I turned my head to see the Venus-fly-trap, about two meters away from me. I sat up and smiled at it. I got up and hugged it, and even though I felt weird, hugging a plant. It moved a bit, but I guess I moved it.

I got up, and walked back in the forest and out, pass the well and back on the track. I took my time walking. I had even up on myself, but I hadn't for Ai.

I entered the academy again, just a few minutes before the bell rings and time to go. I waited for Ai, and waited. She came running to me, smiling.

"Hi Ai, how was it?"

"It was great, no one bothered me, and some even said that I had a cool sister" She said smiling, I smiled at her too.

"Well, that's nice"

"You know...At lunch, everyone had fancy and tasty food, in boxes and lots of it" She said. "Can you make me one?" I fake smiled. "Sorry...I...Can't" Her face went confused.

"Why?"

"Because...It's...we...because, I'm too busy...I'm sorry" I felt sadden, and pained. She looked down. "But, I have good news" I said trying to change the topic. She looked up happy.

"Mommy and Daddy came back!" She said excited. I paused the smile fading away, yet hers stayed. _It hurts...It hurts so much...When you say that...It hurts me...when I have to say...no._

"No..." he face went down. "But I found a place to take a bath" She nodded, head held down, as I took her hand out the village. I showed her the big plant, and the rabbit. She got happy quickly.

"Hey, Sister, when is Mommy and Daddy coming back?" She asked, as she held the bunny in her hand as we walked. _When well you learn...that they'll never...return and forget about them? Do you know how it...hurts me when you ask...? How much I plead to be saved. _

"I...Don't know"

"But they are returning right?" She asked.

"...Yeah...They will..." I replied. I truly am...such a fool. Such a horrible big sister. Such a fool

**(CRIES) so sad. Please review. and find out what happens to Midori and Ai as they encounter the Akatsuki. PlZ REVIEW I BEG YOU. Review=food-without food=I die. When I die=I can't update. SO REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you jaevees for reviewing on my first chapter and congratulation you're the first to review on my number one chapter OF ALL MY STORIES. ON THE SAME DAY I POSTED ON IT. So ty ~.~ I like that a lot that someone tells me it's good and to continue. SO I KNOW people want to know what happens next. So thanks and this chapter is for your review. THANK YOU VERY MUCH I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS (like I said, i'd die without them, because their food, and if I die, I can't update)**

**I own nothing but my character Midor Kina and Ai Kina. Wait, no I also own, the Sensei dude Hoshi Monadi. And, the students, like Kaoru and Kevin. UHMM THE RABBIT TOO. Let's see, OH the bullies who bullied Ai, you know the big fat kid and the little ones. UHM...don't know of anyone else I own. Uhmmm. K**

**So Review, and enjoy this chapter jaevees and others.**

**I'm Such a Fool**

I carefully led my sister to the river, and washing her, the best I could with no soap or shampoo. I washed her cloth while she splashed in the water. She then paused and pointed at someone. I turned around to see the blue haired woman, with her black cloak and red clouds. She advanced to me.

"What is your name child?" She asked, in a gentle and kind voice. Her face showed a smile. I stopped scrubbing at Ai's clothing and stood straight. I narrowed my eyes.

"It's more polite to first say your name, than to ask for other" I replied.

"Of course, my name is Konan"

"What do you want? You've been following me haven't you?" She nodded. "A nod does not answer my question" She reached her hand on my face, stroking my cheek, and then pushing my bangs out of my face. I moved my face away. My face was firm and cold. I have no reason to show respect to this stranger, when she has no earned it.

"I want, you to come with me" She said. I ignored her, turned to the cloth, bent down on the water, and scrubbed at it. She didn't leave, she observed me. "Good arms and legs, not a bad body, quite strong for your age" She said. I dried Ai's clothing and asked her to come out of the water. She slowly did, scared of the blue haired women. I dressed her up. I took out a green pepper for her to eat, while I looked for something to place on her wet hair. I couldn't think of something until I thought dumbly, I could just use chakra to dry her hair. So I did. I took her free hand and walked out the forest and back on the road. The woman us. "I want, you to come with me" She repeated. "I can you a roof to keep you warm, and the rain away. I can give you as much food as you want. I can give you a proper place to shower. I can give you proper clothing. Just come with me." I froze.

"I neared...Nothing is free, nothing is just given to you, unless there are some strings to them" I said.

"You see, I am in a group of men, and am the only female. I only wish for a female to be close to. And I chose you" A pause. "Your sister may come if you want" Another pause. "You really need a check up too, though scratches may be infected. Lucky for you, in my group we have a medic too" I looked down at my sister. She was happy.

"Ai, do you want that box?" She looked at me, smiling and nodded. "Let's go" I turned to the woman, Konan and nodded. She smiled.

"This way" I swallowed, thinking if this is the right thing to do, and followed her. Hand held tightly on my little sister, as she happily ate the rest of the green pepper. I kept thinking that she was lying, and tried to memories what road she took, so we could find our way back. I'd keep repeating the route in my mind so I wouldn't forget.

As hours passed, Ai tugged at my cloth.

"I'm tired" She said, tiredly. I stopped walking, a bent down. She got on my back, and I held her legs and picked her up. She laid her head on my back, and closed her eyes. I continued to follow Konan.

I myself was getting tired of the walking, wasn't she going to stop, it's already night fall.

"We, are here" It was a big cave, very big, and I was walking on shallow water. No, not walking ON it bit in it. So no I'm not walking on water sadly, but she was. She did a hand sign and the big cave, which had a boulder for a door, rolled aside. I followed her as she entered. Quickly I was surrounded by men with her same cloak.

"Konan..."An orange headed man said. "Why have you brought these children?" He asked deadly.

"I thought I need some female company, and so, I bought them. She will be our new member" My eyes were fixed on a man, with two colors. One side of him was pale white and the other was pitch black. His eyes glow green and his hair was green too. His head was covered by a plant. Then I got it. I pointed at him.

"I know you, your that big Venus-Fly-trap that I keep finding" The orange head turned to him.

"I see you aided her too Zetsu"

"**She is your partner, we only suspected, that you wanted us to listen to her order as well" **His voice was odd and deep.

"Konan, we can't just take a child"

"_I will_ take her" Konan said. "Come on Midori, come to my room" I followed her, as I took a good look on everyone else. Her room was blue, and gorgeous. Little papers hanged from the ceiling. "How about you take a shower, and then we'll have the medic check on you" I nodded. I placing my sister down on the bed, and entered the bathroom. She gave me some clothing.

I hurried in the showered because it stung when it hit my injuries from the branches and such. I wore an orange knee height night gown. Then I dried my hair, and tired it in a pony tail again.

"Alright, follow me" I nodded again. I followed her out, and into another room. It smelled like a doctor's room. "Stay here" I looked around as she left. I sat on a stool. The walls were white, and there were many doctor things, like needles, bandages, sponges and so on. The door opened once more, to show a man. With a mask covering most of his face except his eyes. His skin was dark and his eyes were both green and red. His expression was anger. Konan stood and watched as he sat down next me to me.

"And you are?" I asked.

"He's Kakuzu, our medic" he looked at my injuries.

"Most are infected" He said, he too had a deep voice. "They seem to not have enough vitamins to heal properly." He took a bottle, and dapped the liquid on a tissue and cleaned the injury on my face, and arms. He then healed it, but touching it and then a light green glow surrounded his hand and it headed. "Your need proper meals" I nodded. "Does anywhere else hurt?" He asked.

"Nope" I said. He stood and walked out.

"Thank you Kakuzu" Konan replied.

"Now, let's introduce everyone else" Konan said. I stood, and followed her to another room. A blue man sat on his bed with an odd looking sword. And a man with black hair was painting his nails.

"That's Kisame Hoshigaki, and Itachi Uchiha" Their heads looked up. I smiled, and then I looked at Kisame.

"I hope you take this in a good way, but, you look...Uhm...Cool?" He blinked, and then smirked. Konan then dragged me in Kakuzu's room.

"That's Hidan and you already know Kakuzu"

"What the hell Konan, you can't barge in here" Hidan said. I tilted my head, looking at his necklace.

"You're a Jashinist?" I asked. He looked at me.

"The hell I am" I smiled.

"My parents used to be friends with some" I turned to Kakuzu. "Thanks for healing me" He grumbled something, and then Konan once again dragged me. She seems to look very happy.

"This is Deidara and Sasori"

"Hi un" Deidara said. "What do you think art is?"

"Art? Well, art can be many things, like sculptures, painting, and drawing. Art can be a design too, like your cloaks" I said. He face went blank. Konan pulled me to see Zetsu from mere seconds, as she dragged me away. But I waved to him. She opened an office room, where orange head sat. He glared coldly at me.

"Lastly, Pain"

"Konan, what do you intend to do with her?"

"I'll train her, and help her, become stronger. She's...a lot like us Pain...when we were kids" She said.

"She'll only get in the way, if she hadn't left by nightfall I will personal kill her or though her out" He yelled. Konan grabbed my waist hard and stomped away angrily. She told me to go sleep in her room, and that she wasn't going to let him touch me.

I looked at my sister, sleeping; I have made her hopes go high, for the food, and all. And now, we were going to have to leave.

_I'm such a horrible sister._

_I'm such a fool._

**OMJ it's short, and PAIN IS SO MEAN. Well, how'd you like if your bro or sis, or friend that lives with you brings some random person to live with you. Ok, maybe you wouldn't do what pain would BUT HE IS WHO HE IS. AND YOU ARE WHO YOU ARE. Adn ya... REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TY~ for reviewing. TY TY TY TY. I love you all (Those who are reviewing that is) Please continue to review, as I continue to update.**

**So what happened today? Well, I notice I'm always last to know something. Like today. We had to do this French survey (Don't ask why it's in French, no clue why myself, IT'S NOT A FRENCH SCHOOL) so it asked, what do you do to pass the time, and then gives a list of things. **

**I said, go on the computer and play sports.**

**Then it asked what sports do you like.**

**I said volleyball and soccer. **

**Then it asked what subjects do you like.**

**I said English, science, gym and art.**

**Then what music type do you like. (EX: Rock, rap, romance etc...)**

**I forgot what I placed down, either I forgot or I didn't put anything down.**

**What colour do you like?**

**Green, blue, and purple.**

**What do you like to give/get (depend on who you are, if you're a guy then its give, if you're a girl then its get) on valentine day.**

**I said chocolate (I couldn't think of anything else)**

**What type of food do you eat?**

**I didn't eat any of the lists so I just went with Japanese food.**

**Uhmm what else. I don't remember. BuT BUT. At the end your write your name and fold it. So no one knows. And then you hand it in. **

**(BTW, everyone was in French...-.-)**

**So the whole point to this. Was, so the teachers, would pair you up to the person most alike of you. And he'd (Or she'd, if you're a boy) would be your partner for Valentine day.**

**I don't know any they did this but, it's stupid. BECAUSE. I like two boys in my class and I'm like. "I'm not getting either, I barely have anything in common with them" and it sort of...lets you down.**

**ANYWAYS on with the story.**

**I'm Such of Fool**

I woke up from Konan's bed, to see Ai gone. I panicked, where she was, did she get dragged out. My eyes widen. Did Pain kill her, as a warning for me?

"AI!" I jumped out of bed, not bother to brush or tie my hair, leaving it in many knots. "AI!" I slammed the door open and ran out. I ran down the hall, pass a sleepy Hidan, who swore when I ran pass him.

"OI!" He called out. "OI!" I stopped and ran back to him.

"Uhmm..." I looked around, terrified. "Do you know where Ai is?"

"Who?"

"Never mind" I ran down the hall and till I found the living room. Pain's head shot to me, with anger in his purple ringed eyes. Itachi sat on a couch reading a book, Deidara was in the kitchen. They're heads all turned to me. "As anyone seen Ai, my little sister" The boulder moved, to show Konan and Ai, both having baskets in their hands with herbs. "Ai" I ran to her.

"Sister woke up" She said smiling. "Look what Konan and I brought, there for Kak...Kakuz...u" She had troubles pronouncing his name. Konan's eyes glared at Pain, and his eyes did holes to hers.

"Ai...how about you go to Konan's room...now"

"But, Kak..uzu...want us to get more, we came for another basket"

"Later, just go"

"But-"

"Ai un, Itachi and I will help your get more un" Deidara said coming out from the kitchen. Itachi nodded and followed Ai out with more baskets. I walked up to Pain, bowing.

"I think...You're the leader...I'll leave, but...could you do a request for me?" I asked, still bowing.

"No Midori, I won't let him touch you" Konan protected. Pain and I ignored her.

"Go on"

"In return for me to leave, I wish to leave Ai in Konan's care. I want her to take care of Ai in my place. To give her proper food, and good training. Proper clothing and so on" There was a pause. I had already given up on my life; I had nothing more to leave. I had no purpose. I was useless, unwanted, and a fool. A horrible sister and I deserved this. The only thing that was holding me up was my sister. The only reason I stayed alive for. But now, the parental needing was no more needed. She now had more than she needed. She had Konan, and she was much better than me.

They had what I don't; they have a home for her, food for her, cloth for her, and money for her. Plus they can teach her the needs for being a strong ninja. These, are things I can never give. All I could give, was little food and water. Dirty and old clothing and lies. Lies, where made, only to make her smile and happy. But, as she grows and learns her parents, were gone, forever. She will notice the lies that I had told her and her hate will rage or her sadness will take over. It was best for me to leave her in the hands of better people, even if I hardly knew them. It was better if she forgot about me. And let me suffer the wrongs I have done. For I, am such a fool.

"Very well, but if I hear, or see anyone approach our land, I will kill you for telling them where our hideout is" I nodded.

"Thank you" I stood, and walked pass Konan, to my bag on the floor.

"Midori..." She turned to me. "No, I won't let her go Pain"

"The child had already made her mind to leave"

"She'll die, she has no parents she has no home"

"And? You can't pick up all the homeless and poor children; we aren't running an orphanage here" He snapped back. She kept her mouth shut, and looked at him with dislike. She sharply walked into the kitchen, taking and packing food for me. I protested that I didn't need it, but she kept shoving bottle of water, my old clothing, that was now clean, and food, of all kind" I gave my thinks and was about to leave when the boulder moved. Ai was laughing, while the blond smiled. Itachi had a slight smile and all three head a basket full of herbs for Kakuzu.

Ai looked at me, smiling, than noticed, that I looked like I was about to leave.

"Where are you going sister?" She asked, tilting her head, cutely. I fake smiled.

"I'm going out, for...a long while" _Forever_

"When well you come" _I won't._

"...I don't know..." _Never._

"Can I come?" _Please, don't ask...It hurts...It hurts._

"No...I'll be back_" Please...Forgive...I'm such a fool._

"Ok" She smiled and ran to Konan to talk about her time with Diedara and Itachi, who only walked pass me, knowing what was the truth. I looked down. Hearing her voice one more time. And took a step in the shallow water, as the boulder rolled back in place. I stopped moved, clenching my teeth together. As the tears fell down. I started to run, trying my best to remember how Konan had come here.

The sun was setting, as I ran through the wet and soggy muddy trail. It was raining, my chest still heavy and my tears still falling. I tripped and fell, dirtying the beautiful night gown, which Konan had given me. I sat up.

"**What are you doing out here, idiot?"** an odd deep voice said. I looked up to see Zetsu. His expression came to a slight shock to see me crying.

"I'm...Sorry, I'm just, trying to find my way back to the leaf village" _I should be used to this, I shouldn't be crying, haven't I been alone all this time? _The wall I've put up to hold my emotions had fallen hard. Letting all my pain and hurt pour out in tears and sobs. I was too much for me to carry. I couldn't hold back.

"Leaf village?" He said, in a lighter voice. I nodded.

"Your leader wanted Konan to return Ai and me, but Konan said no. So I said I'd leave...In return they had to take care of Ai"

"**Why would you do that, idiot, 'everyone for themselves' is what this worlds coming too. There is no family love anymore" **I shook my head. He signed.

"You've gotten far already, the village isn't that far, only a mile, straight" I nodded and got up, and ran, waving behind my shoulder.

I saw the village from her, and ran the hardest I could. I held my chest, crying. It hurts so much, Ai...forgive me. I reached the get, only to hear the gate guard, say that I have been banished from the village for leaving the boulder of the leaf village land in total. He said that I could be a spy.

"But I'm not" he ignored me. I walked away, deep into the forest, to the river. I sat down, drinking one of the many bottle of water, Konan had pervaded for me.

_I can't go home. If you even call it a home._

_I'm alone._

_Ai is gone._

_I have no family._

_I'm weak._

_No one wants me._

_I'm a fool._

_I'm such a fool._

_Help me._

_Save me._

_Kill me._

_I want to die._

_I have no hope. I have given up._

"I'm such a fool"

...~):~):~):~): ~):~):~):~):~):~):~...

I woke up to see a pale man. He had lovely long, straight black hair. He wore the leaf village headband, and the jonin vest. He had a snake-like appearance. He was looking at me, smirking.

"And what would a little girl like you be doing here?" He asked, his voice, snake-like too.

"I can ask the same question..."

"I presume your Midori Kina, the one everyone's been think as a spy." I looked down, and nodded. "And are you?" I shook my head no. He stretched a hand and I shook it, after so, he pull the head, with force to pull me up, standing. "Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sanin of the leaf. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to train you a bit. It was Hoshi's request, and how could I say no to a dear friend."

"You...Know Sensei?"

"Yes, he told me you were quite special, a strong woman" _Who had done terrible things...And had abandon her sister...In return for my life. A total fool, who can't use her brain to think of some other way. Instead to die, as have many regrets, and her sister. Her sister would hate her, or fall in depression for the rest of her life. Would you still call me strong woman, a 'special' one too?_ "He recently...Passed away, and had a will for me. To take good care of you. And so, here I am, looking for you, for days. Let me show you to your new home"

"...No, I'm hiding elsewhere to...a different village." I was saddened that Sensei had died.

"Very well, here then" He handed me a map. "I'll me off on my way. And you too, it seems it will start raining again." He disappeared into smoke.

Once again the weight on my chest and shoulders heaved. For I had stolen from sensei, and he thinks of me in such a way. He thinks of how great I am. And here he is, even after dying had a will, for someone, as great as a legendary Sanin, as to help me.

_I'm...Truly...Horrible._

_I'm such a fool._

**PAIN IS MEAN. And what do we have here, young and good Orochimaru, What a TWIST. Don't you think? BIT YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT. And what a twist for her to refuse. And and for her to leave. She's separated from her only life. Ai. The only one that, has been there for her. The only family she has. And now, taken away. To her Midori's thought, to be best for her. To be away from her big horrible, foolish sister. REVIEW AND FIND OUT WHAT VILLAGE SHE GOES TO. And what information she get about the...mysterious group and men and one female. DUN DUN DUNnnnnnnnn. **

**Lol. Just review and give me your thoughts and guess and predictions and so on. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**TY TY TY for reviewing. I love them. Anyways, for my reviews. Why they ask is Orochimaru good. WELL let's see now. Long ago in the anime, he was a good strong ninja in the leaf village, so I decided, to make him good her, which is different from most stories. **

**I didn't want everything similar to the other stories, I want mine to be SPECIAL. Anyways. I am happy and sad. ONE: no was gave a slight prediction to, where she was going to go. What was going to happen or how or whatever. ANYTHING A SMALL PREDICTION BUT. NO none, nothing. T.T but at least you ppl reviewed. And I AM grateful for that. Keep it up, I plan to break my review goal (more than 30 review) and I hope to do it with this. **

**Since it is going well and I have some ideas that can make it juice. Now,**

**I own no one, but Midori, Ai, Hoshi (the sensei dude, who died mysterious...you'll find out how and why later on with the story) the bullies, uhmm, Kaoru and Kevin, lastly the rabbit.**

**Eternal-anime (reviewer #10) You call me heartless, (she's a friend in real life and calls me heartless, because i didn't care in any naruto characters death...really. and she cried litres) Yet here you say, it isn't sad, while the other reviews, disagree and say it is very sad.**

**Pain is mean because he is. He is serious about taking over the world and does not want a little girl to get in the way. He doesn't want anything to change his mind, no matter what. And to prevent that from happening (changing his mind) is to ignore anyone that makes him go soft or, kind, or weak, or thoughtful or carring. And so on. **

**Everyone clear now. About Orochimaru and Pain. BLAH BLAH on with the story**

**I'm Such a Fool**

I sat down and ate an apple. I was getting closer to my destination. I was heading to the mist village, I heard from passengers by that it wasn't going well for them. Maybe, they need help, and I could get a job in helping them and get paid. Maybe I could live for a few more years, save up, and get all the preparation to get in the chunin exam. Then, after that, maybe I could see my sister again, by traveling back. Just maybe...

I got up, throwing what's left of the apple and kept moving. I had changed into my normal outfit. As I walked closer to the village, the foggier it got. Finally, I stopped when my feet walked into water. I winced my eyes trying to make, what it was, was it a pond?

"What is a kid like you doing here?" A cracking voice came. The voice sounded, like a whining animal. Squeaking and cracking. I looked closer; it was a man, on a boat.

"Oh, I'm here to help, I've come from the leaf village, and thought could help"

"Leaf village...are you a ninja?"

"Yes, I am"

"Wonderful, we can use a strong ninja. Hope in" I did, and he rode the boat on the other side on shore. I got off, and entered the village. The buildings were in ruins, the stores were mostly empty and the land was dry. Parents held their children's as I walked through the destroyed village.

"Who...could have done this?" I questioned myself.

"What do you want from us!" A man yelled.

"Haven't you taken enough?" Another yelled.

"Please leave us alone" A mother plead. "We have nothing more that you haven't yet taken" I saw a little boy, under a big pile of rocks, stick. He was crying for his mother. He had injures on his face. I looked around, why wasn't the mother running to her son's aid?

Until I saw a dead body, next to a building. She was on the floor, mouth open, and armed apart.

It would have seemed like she was in a position, to have been stabbed from the back, while running to her son, stretching her arm out. But falling before aiding him. And now he was crying. He looked younger than Ai, around five. His hair was dark gray, and his eyes blue. I slowly began to lift, rock by rock down, to help the poor boy. After the boy was freed he ran away to another family. I looked at the around. They were doing worse than me, and yet, I came here for my selfish reasons.

I pulled my bag down, taking all the food and water supplies out. I wore my bag again.

"Use it well, to grow what you need and to start again" I said, leaving. The boat man, surprised by my fast arrived, had said nothing, and returned me back. I thanked him, and began my walk through the fog. Another failed idea, no food, and no water.

I kept walking, and walking, as my leg ached, as my stomach growled, as my lips cracked up from no water, and as my throat dried and pleaded for water. Though I kept walking, till I reached a village, it was raining, and I had fallen unconscious at this village's gate.

...D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:...

I woke up, hearing murmurs and feeling the rain drop on me. Two adults talked to one another, both wearing rain coats. As I sat up, their eyes looked at me.

"What business do you have in the Rain village?" The male asked.

"...Rain village? Sorry, I was only walking wherever my feet lead me. And here I am..." Some more people came, talked and then left. A sword was held under my neck.

"Did Pain send you, are you a spy?" I shook my head, eyes widen in fear. He slowly placed it down, still holding it. I looked around, the village was being repaired. Half of the village seemed to be whipped out.

"Who...is Pain?" I know him already, but...I don't know anything about him, or Konan or anything.

"Hmph, Pain is the leader of an S-ranked criminal's organization. He was a former shinobi in the leaf village, as was Konan. They were truly strong, but for some reason. They had turned their back against us, and destroyed our village. It has been many years, and it had taken us that long to recover only half of our village." The female explained. _Crimi...nals...?_

I shot up.

"I have to go!" I yelled, running out the village gate, down the path I had presumed to be how I came here. _I felt Ai, with criminals! _

I took a turn, down to the leaf, running through the ponds, and sands. On top of rocks and stones. I didn't take a break, I didn't slow down. I had to get Ai.

...

I had fallen on the shallow water in front of the boulder, it moved aside, to reveal Konan, and Pain.

"Midori!" Konan said, concern in her voice. She came to aid, me, but I slapped her hand off of me, and pushed her.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled anger in my voice. "Your criminals!" Konan took a step back. "Your betrayed her village, even destroyed it, have you seen it! Have you seen the damage you inflected! They've been repairing for years, and are only half repaired!" I yelled, panting. My blood boiled in rage. How could I have left Ai with them?

Pain glared down on me, eyes filled with hate and coldness. Konan's eyes only widen.

"How...How did you find out...?" My angered face turned into a sad and hurt face. My eyes became blurry.

"How could you...?" I sobbed. "I want Ai back!" I yelled out. "She deserves better than criminals!" I whipped my eyes dry. And Ai came out, calling for Konan.

"Sister! Your back" She said, running next to Pain. Pain grabbed arm and throw her to me.

"You can have her back, I don't need her" I held her close to me.

"Pain!" Konan yelled. He turned to leave. "How could you? Their parents had died in war, their alone, they have no home" he turned to her.

"That, isn't our problem, let them go beg, our only goal-" He was cut off by a slap from Konan. His face was to the side, looking into the cave, and then he shifted his eyes to her. Konan's face calmed down.

"What would Jiraiya-sensei do? You know very well what he did for us." She looked at me. Looking at Ai, as she sobbed into my arm. She looked back to Pain.

"Haven't I made it clear not to say his name" Pain replied. Her face hardened.

"Have you forgotten what we've been through! What pain we had after the war!" she snapped. Pain looked at me, my firm look was fixed on him.

"Do what you want" He said, bitter and poison in her voice, completely against this. Konan's eyes lightened. He walked back in the cave. "Their your responsibility" Konan, carried the sleeping Ai to her room, and I followed her, avoiding eyes from the rest of the member. Till I felt a thread around my ankles. It pulled me upside down in the arm. It placed me, in front of Kakuzu.

"Ah, good Kakuzu, your read my mind, I was going to ask you patch her up" Konan said, walking in.

"You're a brave kid to do what you did" Itachi said, suddenly. I shook my head as Kakuzu attended to my wounds.

"Fucking true, weasel" Hidan agreeing with the 'weasel'.

"I could only help one person in the mist village...compared to everyone else. The place was in ruins and lack of food" Kisame's face hardens.

"Mist village?" I nodded.

"Stop moving" Kakuzu growled. "Sat up straight, shoulders back, head up" He ordered. I quickly did what he asked. Wincing and held back whines. Before Kakuzu finished healing me, Pain entered, with her usual cold glare to me.

"I'd like a word with you" he said. Seeing as I didn't move from my spot, because I thought he should wait till I'm all healed. "Now" he added.

"One second, Kakuzu's almost done" Konan said. By now, everyone had left except for Kakuzu. They seem to not want to be there when Pain flared.

"That can wait" He said in a threatening voice. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in his office room, with Konan. He pushed me to a wall, and grabbed my neck. Squeezing it. "How did you know? Who told you, about me?"

**R.E.V.I.E.W. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ I'd like that. So now, while she may be somewhat excepted in the Akatsuki, partly, under Konan only. This is completely against Pain. **

**This though, doesn't mean she is an Akatsuki member. She is just...like a freeloader...I suppose. Just because Pain, 'agreed' (not) for her to stay, with her sister, doesn't be he isn't going to hate her, and use her to do house work as he desires. Doesn't mean he's going to be nice, or respect her.**

**SO BE WRONGED, IT'S NOT YET TO BE HAPPY. **

**BYE, I LOVE YOU GUYS, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, sorry. I have no excuse for not updating like I usually do. I didn't have HW or anything so...ya. I was just lazing around. So...before I sleep, coz it's like 11. I'm going to update. **

**Now I know 11 isn't a big number to other readers. But I am only a kid. Really. And I don't sleep. I pretend to. Coz I"M A DEVIL. Jk. JK. But uhmm ya. ON WITH TH STORY.**

**I own nothing but anyone not in Naruto (Midori, Ai, Hoshi, the bullies etc...) **

**I do have a warning in this chapter, uhmm, its love or anything. It's more like doctor stuff...You'll read (get it, "you'll see" Instead I did you'll read. hehe. **

**I'm Such a Fool**

"I...Went to the rain village by mistake..." I didn't explain further, and his let go of me, understanding what I meant. I took my chance to run out the room and into Konan's to sleep. I was too tired.

...

I woke up with pain on my hips. It was like, right under my tummy. Right above or on the hip. But the back said of my hips were fine, it was only the front. I got up, and since Ai was using Konan's bathroom, I had to use the one in the hall. I entered, and pulled down my pant and underwear and sat on the toilet. I saw red on my sky blue underwear. Blood. My eyes widen. Was I injured, but...I have not open injuries, Kakuzu to care of them. Then I remembered the pain on my hips. Was I injured from the inside? The blood dripped on the water in the toilet. It was coming from my private area.

Was it a deathly injury, will I bleed to death?

"Konan!" I yelled, knowing not what to do** (Note: That may sound weird "Knowing not what to do" It's Shakespeare language, if you're wondering). **

"Konan is off on a mission" the smooth voice of Sasori said, from out the door. "Do you need something?" He asked. "Or someone else?" I panicked; the only person I know enough to have touched or talked to was Zetsu and Kakuzu. _Kakuzu..._He's a medic, he can help.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day" he grumbled impatient.

"...Kakuzu, if you don't mind getting him" His footsteps walked off. I waited and waited, getting scared may every minute that passed. Till then I heard the door knock. "Kakuzu?"

"Sasori told me you needed me" His voice was deep, and had a hind of awkwardness. I must agree, I'm asking him, while I was in the bathroom. I turned red at the thought.

"I'm...bleeding..."

"From where, I'm sure I covered all of your injuries yesterday"

"I think...I'm bleeding from the inside...and it's dripping out...from...from my..." A pause. "My private area" I said quietly. There was a pause.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Thirteen"

"That would make sense..."

"What do you mean...?" He grumbled.

"Where is Konan when you need her? I guess I can explain it to you, but first...I need some _supplies_..." He grumbled, and went off.

...

He returned back.

"Could you open the door...It's better if you see the objects" I turned red again, as I leaned forward to unlock the door, at the same time, using my open hand, pushing my shirt down, to my cover as much as I can.

**...NARRATOR POV...**

Sasori wondered, what would have made her yell Konan in the bathroom. He was sure she was old enough to clean herself, and she would have never picked Kakuzu as a second choice. So what would she yell either one for?

"Kakuzu, that Midori girl is asking for you. She's in the bathroom at the hall where Konan's room is" Sasori said. Kakuzu earned at 'What the Jashin' look from Hidan. Kakuzu ignored him, and nodded, getting up and walking toward the bathroom. He too wondered why he was asked, and to the bathroom. They talked and he realized what it was.

She was getting her period, and from how she seemed to panic, it was her first time. Kakuzu, being a medic, still found it weird. When he was younger and worked as a medic. If a female were to have to be exposed or anything to do with female subjects, he would twitch with a female medic. To make the patient more comfortable. But now, Konan wasn't here, and he was sure, she wasn't going to stay in the bathroom for her to return after a few days. So he had no choice but to do it himself. While he was at it, he thought.

Maybe a check up to. He had heard maybe bad things can come, diseases and illnesses. Once again, it was odd; he would have to look _down there. _And if she _did_ have any, which could be a possibility, seeing as she was poor, and all. No proper bathing for awhile. No proper clothing or food too. He would have to rub some herb-mix twice a day till it was cured. Of course, there were places that if the herb did touch, it can cause damage. So _if_ she did have, and if he had to, he would have to do it to her, till she was cured, rather than risking more damage from her doing it. She was only thirteen, so it shouldn't be a big deal, besides, she should know this is his job. He is suppose to know this, and if he had to do it to a female. Then he had too. No arguments.

He took what he had too, in Konan's room. He opened her closest to get both tampons and pads, and he took underwear too. Feeling like a pervert too. Snooping into a girl's room, taking female things too. They were going to be big on her, but this was all she could use until they got her some cloth. He returned, but he hadn't noticed, a few members saw him enter in the bathroom.

...

"Oi, why did he go in there, didn't you say she was in there?" Hidan said, turning to Sasori. Sasori turned to Deidara.

"You don't think she's got it in for him hm?"

"I don't think so; she seems to me in panic when she yelled for Konan. Perhaps it's a medic problem"

"Why would she yell Konan then?" Hidan asked.

"She doesn't know us well, we hardly even say hello, and it's understandable for her to call for Konan. After all, she was the one who's helping her. She was the one who's taking her and her sister in" Sasori explained. "Knowing me, I'm not going to stay here till he's out, call me once he comes out" Sasori said, leaving the group. "We'll find out"

"Man, that guy's lucky for being a medic. I bet he's seen maybe hot chicks naked" Hidan damned and swore.

**...MIDORI'S POV...**

I didn't look into his eyes.

"Alright, I suppose I'm the second best to explain this to you. You not hurt, this is natural for females" He said. I looked up at him, still blushing, but confused. "Once in a month, females, get something called a 'period' there are other names for it, but we'll stick with that. It naturally accrues to a female at the age of nine to fourteen. So it's natural for you to get it at your age." And so he explained the egg things and all. "Now these" He gestured to the items" are going to stop you from staining your cloth." He handed her the underwear, he turned around, and waited for me to wear it. I only placed it around my ankle, and tagged on his cloak to tell him, he can turn. He explained the items, and showed me how to use them and what to do once it was full.

I tied the underwear in a side knot, so it would slide down. It felt weird to wear it. He told me, either wash the underwear or throw it away. "I'll need to do...a check up too" He had already explained the illnesses I could get.

"...Ok..."

"To my clinic" He led the way, hiding the items in his cloak, and I throw my underwear away.

I sat on the chair that was as high as he was. He lifted me up, of course. My heart beat fast; I was scared he might even hear it.

"This is...normal for you?" I asked.

"No and yes. Normally when I get female with such check up, I switch with a female medic. But yes, I know about all these things." He pushed the chair lower, with some lever. He went and brought big sponge. He placed it next to me. "Once you take your under cloth, sit on it, so you wouldn't stain the chair" I nodded, blushing madly, and beating fast. I took my pant off, and the underwear, and quickly sat on it. My shoes were down on the ground. I closed my eyes tightly, as I widen my legs, and held it up. He bent down a big, and I twitched and flinched at his touch. "Stop moving" I was so embarrassed. "Well, you do have one"

"I...do...?"

"Yes, not a hurtful one, but it's better off curing it before it gets worst." I opened my eyes a bit. To see him open a cupboard. He took out a few jars, and bowl, and the herb that my sister collected. He mixed them and stirred them together. Till they were milk white and creamy. It was like hand lotion, it wasn't thin like water so that it'd his pour down your hand. It was thicker, but it still rolled down your hand, only slowly. "Alright, come to me every morning, when you wake up and right after dinner. This lotion will cure it, but if used or placed wrongly, it can be a poison. For your safety as well as mine, I'm sure Konan wouldn't like to return to hear I poisoned you. I should place it on it." I nodded and closed my eyes tightly. Red from embarrassment. He dipped in hand in it, coating his hand. And then rubbed it on. I jolted, and flinched and twitched, till finally, he used his threads to hold me down, really, I had too much movement, that he had to pin me down. He didn't want to mess it up. I covered my mouth as odd noises came out. His touch was gone, only to dip in the cream and but rubbed at again.

The cream was smooth and cool. Once he was done, he dressed me the underwear, and removed his threads. I sat up, panting a little. My face flared in red. I wore my pant and shoes, gave a quick bow before running off.

NARRATOR POV.

"Get Sasori, and tell him they moved to Kakuzu clinic"

"Oi, why do I have to, he's your partner"

"It's _your_ partner we're spying on hm" Deidara snapped back.

"The hell, I'm not going" Deidara ran quickly and came back to see Midori run out. They quickly ran up to the Kakuzu that just stepped out of the clinic, locking the door.

"Oi, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled. He turned to all three.

"What were you doing in the bathroom with her hm?"

"And in the clinic?" Hidan added. They seem to get dirty thoughts in mind.

"What was she panicking over?" Sasori asked, knowing Kakuzu wouldn't do such things, and using his brain and placing the pieces in the right places.

"She got her period, and she had an illness with it" Was his short reply to the long story.

"So you...got to...see...and...Touch...her...Jashin your lucky!" Hidan said. "So" He said, moving his eyes brows. "How was it like, seeing a female body, naked, and touch her. Hm~" he teased.

"I only helped her, moron"

"That'd explain it" Sasori interrupted Hidan's protest of being called a 'moron' said. "I'd make since to call Konan, and then you. I suppose she that she was dying?" Kakuzu nodded. "And so she'd ask the medic. And seeing as you've talking and helped her before. She would of course lean to you help"

"Sasori no danna, what are you getting at?"

"Use your head brat, what I'm getting at is, she won't come near us, or talk to us unless we start it"

"But, why would you want to get to know her?" Hidan asked.

"If she was going to stay here, why stay as strangers, I wouldn't mind. Did you hear and see what she said and do when was she told to leave by leader-sama? She bowed down to him, asking him of a request to keep her sister; in return, she'd leave. She was willing to sacrifice herself for her stupid little sister. Who would do that I wonder. I don't like when things don't make sense. So I'm going to get to know her." He explained. "She's very mysterious." He said that and left.

I agree with Sasori no danna hm" Deidara said, nodding.

**...MIDORI'S POV...**

She froze, as she stood by the doorway in the kitchen. Pain was glaring at her.

"...Good morning sir..." I greeted. He did not answer, so I took out a carrot and ate it. I was about to turn away and leave, until I bumped into Kakuzu.

"I hardly call that breakfast Midori" He said. His thread opened the fridge and took out fruits. He peeled, washed and chopped them up for me. I protested, saying I couldn't eat that much, and besides, he had done a lot already for me today. "You need to eat a reasonable about, you haven't eaten enough before Konan brought you, and your stomach has grown too small. You need it to become normal size again"

"But..."

"You should listen to the medic un" Deidara said walking in. "Morning leader-sama"

"Good morning Deidara" I looked over at the two, he had answered him, but had ignored me. Did I do something wrong? Maybe he just hates kids...

"Sister, look what Itachi help me do" Ai came running in happy, she held an origami rose in her hand. Itachi walked in after Ai.

"Good morning" Itachi said, and I smiled down at her.

"Itachi helped me make one for everyone" She gave one for Kakuzu, Deidara and me. Then she turned to Pain. She looked at me, with a sad look. He glared at her.

"Is Pain lonely without Konan?" His eyes widen slightly. _Lonely...He isn't denying it. Is he lonely, is he really. _"So I made a different on for you, I made on that look likes Konan's paper flower on her head." She gave it to him, and he took it. It wasn't really different, it was just not coloured. Sasori and Hidan entered, and she quickly gave them their flower.

"Pain-sama" Kakuzu started. "Could I take Midori as a student?" I turned to him.

"Do want you wish" He said coldly.

"If he is, may I help Ai with the basics?" Itachi said. Pain nodded.

"Time to train Midori" Kakuzu said, holding the plate of food in one hand and walking out. I followed him, out the room. I wondered why...so sudden.

**NARRATOR POV**

"Damn un. Sasori no danna, it seems Kakuzu is going to get to know her first hm"

"So? That doesn't mean she is going to block us out" He walked away. "This only means she'll open up faster to him than us. We have to get her used to us before she opens up"

"How the hell do we do that, just talk to her?"

"Exactly Hidan, we'll somehow bring up her past or something, and then say some of ours. And slowly she'll open up, as she had done with Kakuzu"

"Tch, I can't believe she trusts that old prick before us" Hidan cursed.

**...MIDORI POV...**

We walked outside into a field at the back. He sat down on the grass, and patted in front of him. I sat down, like he did, leg crossed and relaxed.

"I've heard, you found out about the criminal thing" I nodded. "Are you still going to stay" I nodded again. "Knowing that you'll be a criminal?" He continued his sentence. I didn't do anything nor did I say anything. I looked down.

"For my...sister...I will have to be one."

"If you're willing then, give me your headband" I blinked up at him, and slid the headband from my arm and handed it to him. Zetsu appeared from the ground. He too sat crossed legged with us. I smiled to him. He blinked, and did an attempt to smile, but it failed.

Kakuzu took his kureni out, and made a scratch across my headband. He handed it back. I stared at it, than at him. Till I saw his headband. It too was scratched. "It means you have turned you back on your village" _It makes no difference. I've already...turned their back to me..._

I kept staring at it, till after awhile, I wore it on my arm. He placed the bowl of food in the middle, and told me to eat. I nodded and reached for a strawberry and ate it.

"Why...did you leave your village Kakuzu...You seem to be a good medic, so why did you turn away?"

"Let's make a deal, Zetsu and I explain our story, then you have to too" I nodded in agreement. I do want to know about Zetsu too. "I was sent to kill one of our nation's hateful hokage who had become a criminal back then. But I was defeated by his jutsu badly, when I returned to the village, barely alive, dishonour and heavy punishment was sent to me for not completing the mission. They had through me in prison, as the years passed; I started to hate the village for the wrong they did to me. I did do the mission, I only failed. I broke out, and stole a learned a forbidden jutsu, to take more than one heart. After I used it, to gain more hearts, I returned to kill the village leader." Kakuzu explained. As he said the story I kept reaching for the fruits and ate them.

"...You have more than one heart?" He pulled up his sleeve, to see stitches everywhere.

"There all over my body, for the jutsu's cause" I got a thought. I smiled.

"That's so cool! You have more hearts. Even so, if the looks bother you it doesn't matter" He looked at me in a questioning look. "It's because, looks aren't everything. It's the person's personality that counts. I don't know much about you before, but you helped me, giving me the impression, that your helpful and not that scary when you don't want to be"

"I suppose" Was his reply to it. I turned to Zetsu.

"Your turn"

"**I expected you'd know what happened" **

"The looks problem?" He nodded.

"Only my family stand on my side, and died for me..." I looked down. _What is a family like? Is it like mine? To make hope for their child, and then crush it because it's a lie?_

"I suppose it's my turn..." I looked down. "When I was 12 and Ai was 6, our parents had to go to war at a far village. They never returned. They...They promised to return...they promised us. But I soon found out they died, when they ninja's came back from the war, injured or safe, with their dead bodies. They buried them, and Ai...at her age didn't understand...why they were buried." I hugged my knee. "We were left alone, and poor. I was told I couldn't because a genin, but they expected Ai to go to the academy at least. I'd look around for anything, and I'd give it to Ai...She kept asking me...w-when will they c-c-comeback..." I buried my head in my knee. "I lied...to keep her happy. That they'd...return soon..." My shoulders shook, as I tried not to cry. "I-I have given up on hope for my life. I don't care anymore about me. But...Ai is still little." Silence fell. "And...Then, Konan kept appearing, and I saw a bunny, shivering in the rain. He was alone too, I saw him as if he was in my place. And I help it..." I was about to continue, about our short time with my family, till Kakuzu's hand fell on my head. I looked up.

"That's enough" I nodded. "I want to you to do something" I tilted my head.

"I want you to forget what you've been through"

"How...could I?" I looked down again. His hand remind on my head.

"Think of your time here, Ai is very happy here, shouldn't you be glad of that" Zetsu pointed out.

"Still, even if my mind forgets" I looked away. "The pain reminds."

"Then we'll just have to make you stronger to tame them" Kakuzu answered. I looked up at his answer, a smile forming. No one had ever _tried_ to bring me hope, to help me.

"I'll do my best, sensei!"

**...NARRATOR...**

"Grrr, Zetsu too hm" Deidara said, to the others. They head were poking out, looking at the three seated on the grass. They noticed the body movements. They could tell, wither she was sad, and now, she was happy. Smiling and giggling.

"How did that plant boy get her too!" Hidan roared. Sasori turned to him.

"Were you deaf when Pain found out, Zetsu helped Konan to getting Midori?" Sasori said.

"Shut up!" Hidan yelled at him.

"So three people, in just one day from her return, had gotten her trust. Hhmmmm." He smirked. "Interesting, I'm sure it'd wouldn't be hard for us" He said.

"Maybe for you, because you have no feelings of nervousness, but we do, and we have no idea how to approach her hm!" Deidara snapped to him.

"That is another advantage with my true is brat"

"...Art...Of course, I'll amaze her with my art. Hm. I'll tell her the point of this art is that it will be remembered for its short-lived glory! And the life and emotions it expressed, true art isn't meant to wither away slowly and be seen through generations, it'd lose all meaning by that time. Art is a bang! Hm" He babbled. Sasori shook his head in distaste and left. Hidan stared at him.

"You need help; she's not going to be interested in that. She'll be interest in my religion, Jashinism. She might even see how great it is, and become one." He laughed. And Deidara this time, left him to his madness.

**...MIDORI POV...**

"**I suppose I should return to my stand, I'm supposed to keep an eye out" **Zetsu sank away in the ground.

"He's got to teach me that" I said. "It's so useful is so many ways"

"You're out of luck then, that's he's special ability only he can do it. Or else you'd see all of us sinking too. Though it would be very useful for the Akatsuki"

"So that's the group's name" he nodded. "When will Konan return?"

"A few days. She only went to check on something" Silence.

"Hey, Kakuzu, why did you want to know about me? I can't find a reason why you'd want to know"

"I wanted to know why Konan picked you and your sister. My thoughts, either she wanted some female company or, she wanted that and she wanted to help you"

"Now that you say that, I too, don't know why she is helping us..." he placed his hand back on my head.

"Konan is a strong woman; she isn't going to let you or your sister, go this time. She'll fight for you and Ai."

"Why...?" _Why? Our parents left us, why bother with us if our parents didn't want it. To lie and leave us. Why? I don't understand. _I clenched on my shirt, where my heart would be, tightly. _It hurts...so much._

"Because, Konan is different from us in the Akatsuki. She didn't have hate toward her village; she has hate toward a different village. It was Pain who hated the rain village. So she followed him, because he is the only one she has. She still caring and kind, because she doesn't have, such pain as to hate. And maybe seeing you, made her wants to help in some way." I nodded, I understand. "Good, now let's go it, it's getting dark"

"No training today?"

"No, not today" He stood, and I stood after him, and we began to walk back home. _Home? This is my home from now on...Will they too, abandon us. _

_I'm such a fool. They're criminals, they can do that. But..._I looked at Kakuzu. _He's kind to me, so is Konan, and Zetsu. They seem to have sad pasts. _

"Sister, I found you!" Ai said, running to me, and jumping to hug me. _Hugs...I miss mother and father's hugs. They were so soothing and warm. _I hugged her.

"Did I worry you?" I asked, smiling, as I riffled her hair long hair. She shook her head.

"A little, but I know sister is strong. Itachi told me, you'll return soon, and you did" I looked at the man behind her. His name was Itachi. She seems to always be with him. I smiled to him. I wonder how he is. He seems to like kids, or at least my sister. "Sister~ I'm hungry" I smiled down to her.

"Then let's make you something" I walked toward the kitchen, and felt a small hand wrap around my hand. I looked down to see my sister smiling to me widely.

"I love sister" My heartbeat quickened.

_I'm such a fool. To have thought of leaving her here. She needs me, and I...need her. _

"I love Ai too" I made chocolate sandwich. And she ate it while humming happily. I smiled as I watched it. I didn't notice Kakuzu walking in, he took out some chicken, already cocked, and he only needed to reheat it. He placed it in the oven and turned it to low.

...

He pulled it out and placed it in front of me. I signed.

"I already ate a lot, my stomach is going to burst" I whined.

"You're still too skinny, and you need protein and lots of it" I signed again and ate it slowly.

"Ai, did you learn a lot from Itachi?" She nodded.

"I learned about the elements today"

"Hmm, is that so, what do you think your element is?"

"I don't know, but I think, water. I like water" She finished eating her sandwich. "I'm going to play ball with Itachi" She said jumping from her seat and running out the kitchen, with a wide smile.

_I'm such a fool, to leave her here._

_I'm such a fool._

**OMJ, IT'S LONG FOR ONCE. IT'S longer THAN I THOUGHT. It's 4,360. That is only the story, not the when ME is talking. Anyways, I hope you like it. And it was heard coming up with these stories. Like the past things. HARD. I mean, he hardly know about Kakuzu and Zetsu and all. GRR. Anyways. Please review. I must say, I did a good job today with Deidara, art thing. **

**JUST COZ I SAID IT GOOD DOESN'T MEAN I AGREE WITH HIM. **

**Anyways. A SNEAK PEEK TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Sasori, Hidan and Deidara make their moves. But how do they do it, when she's mostly with Zetsu and Kakuzu. GGRRR tough.

So a deal was made, whoever asks someone's help fails. But what is the punishment to that. That they go up to their partner and agree they are a total moron and are in need of there help.

Sasori got her easily. But what does the Jashinist and Deidara do?

Find out what they plan to do to try to gain her trust. Will they give in to agree they are morons, and ask help for Danna or Kakuzu else?

**REVIEW AND FOUND OUT **


	6. Chapter 6

**OKKK, sorry for the delay. I've got a problem. My alert thing doesn't work. You see, I read a lot of fanfiction, and I place them on my alert. And I used to get like 10-20 mail of them. And now, I don't get them at all.**

**One of the stories, my friend and I read. She said she got an alert, and asked if I got it. I shook my head. When I returned home to check it. I didn't get it. I used to get from that author. Now anymore. Not from any. **

**If anyone knows what's going on, or if anyone us has this problem PLEASE TELL ME HOW DID YOU FIX IT LATER? I want to get them, THEY ARE IMPORTANT.**

**Believe it, I even alerted myself, so that I WOULD KNOW 100% that I posted it. Now when I post I DON'T SEE IT ANYMORE.**

**SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME.**

**ANYWAYS on with the story.**

**Same thing, I own nothing but the character that isn't in the anime. Like Ai, Midori, Hoshi...etc. Just recently, I was playing naruto storm 2 on ps3. There was a girl name Midori, I did not know that. Just heads up that, is a different Midori, to my Midori. I repeat, DIFFERENT. ON TO THE STORY**

**I'm Such a Fool**

Midori missed Konan. Just the thought of being without her for a few days saddened her. Her little sister was always with her sensei, who was now Itachi. As for her, she's just walk around, once in awhile sees Zetsu or Kakuzu, and greets them. But now, she couldn't believe it. Konan wasn't here, and she wasn't talking to Zetsu or Kakuzu. She was talking to Sasori.

_FLASHBACK _

"_Aaaahhh~ there's nothing to do" I whined out loud. Sasori stood at the doorway. I turned as he stared at me. _

"_Midori, if you're bored, maybe I could entertain you" He turned, and gestured for me to follow. I shrugged what could I lose? It's better than slacking around. We entered a room that was filled with what seemed to be puppets. They were vial of odd coloured liquids, and weapons. _

_I turned to him again, his movements were weird, and when he just stands still, his body would really not move, it'd be unusually still. Then..._

"_Don't touch that!" I dropped the vial that was in my hand, and the glass shattered everywhere. He quickly, throws me out of the room, as a blue smoke covered the room. He closed the door. _

"_Sorry...?" He signed annoyed. _

"_It took me awhile to make that" He pointed out. _

"_...Sorry, if you'd like, I could help you..."_

"_You know nothing about poisons and potions"_

"_No, but I can be of some assistants with other things, like cutting things up"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And so here she was, next to him, cutting some ingredients to the odd liquid she ruined. He had told her, he wasn't human. She could have figured it out. She never knew he could talk this much. It wasn't much, but she always thought that, he couldn't talk. Really. She'd rarely even saw him talking to his members. He was really interesting though. He was handsome, smart, and is an artist. She liked his puppets; she liked his view on art. Never rotting and everlasting. It made since, sculptures, and paintings were made to last long.

Soon Midori, found out about his past, leaving his village, and turning into a puppet. She understood how he felt, his parents too, died with him at such a young age. And now, he had no feelings of it. The pain of the lost. Maybe...she too should be a puppet. She didn't want the pain, she wanted it gone.

Sasori smirked at his victory.

...

_FlashBack._

"_Let's make a deal" Hidan and Deidara turned to Sasori. "You both think, she'd get close to you by whatever you call 'talented' to you" they nodded. "Alright, how about a deal, to make it more juicy. If any of us fail to get her attention, than you'd have to go to your partner. Admit, you are a total idiot, and that everything your partner said about you was right, and that you need their help."_

"_Wait so, the old prick said Jashin-sama isn't real, and there is no such thing as God, to me, I have to admit that and say that to him. Yet at the same time beg for help...?" Hidan said. Sasori nodded. "And if I win?" Hidan asked._

"_Then, you wouldn't have to do any of that, then you are right, and you wouldn't have to beg" _

"_Fine, I'm in un" Deidara said. Hidan nodded in agreement. Sasori smirked._

"_Let it begin"_

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

"Damn him, he already planned all this hm" Deidara growled.

"That little..." Hidan started angrily.

"What do we do now hm" Deidara asked.

"'We'? Every man for himself" Hidan left. Hidan saw her leave Sasori's room, and quickly ran up to her. "Midori! OI!" She turned to him.

"Oh, hello Hidan" And so the talking began.

It had felt like hours, of Hidan, talking about his religion. He had talked about his God, and how amazing he was. And then he talked about him being immortal and how amazing that is. And he talked about his rituals and how it feels good and all that.

Midori's eyes widen, at the detailed wording, so detailed she could easily picture them. She shivered, and shuck. She turned pale. She forgot, they were criminals, of course they killed. But, the image was too much. Blood. Too much blood, screams, cries, pleads. Too much.

"Oi, are you alright, you look pale" She shook her head quickly.

"I have to go" She quickly ran. He had told her, he had killed children, and innocent people...on purpose. For the fun of it, for his God, Jashin. Her tears came down quickly. All the children that had died. He had enjoyed it all. All of it. Laughing through their pleads. How could he...Didn't he had someone he loved, not once?

Something that made her cries more was her sister. She was going to learn all this when she grew up. She ran fast, not looking in front of her, bumping into someone, she fell back. Hand up at her eyes, holding back the tears that slowly came.

"S-s-sorry" Pain looked down on her. Angered.

"Stop crying you stupid child" He said. She quickly apologized, got up bowed and ran the other direction, turning on a corner, and hitting into someone again. This time, her tears were pouring, and she was wiping them, as fast as she could. She had a runny nose. In short, his face was a mess.

"Midori?" The voice was deep, was recognizable, it was Kakuzu's voice. She kept crying, hating how her shield was down, how she was so open. He took her hand away from her face.

"Stop crying, the members in here hate that" She didn't move, she didn't stop, but after a few minutes, it lessened.

"Come on, get up" He held the side of my upper arm, and pulled her up.

"Hidan..." He grumbled, by hearing the name of his partner.

"What did he do?" He said in a cold voice. _If Hidan, had done all this...Kakuzu...would have then..._

She slowly backed away.

"**Kakuzu, I found out about something" **Zetsu from behind, walked up. "Oh" He looked at her. Her eyes were red, and her face was a mess. _And he too, killed..._She backed away from them, eyes widen, she turned and ran.

"Midori!" She ran into the living room, and saw her sister, with a book in her hand, sitting across from Itachi. He too had a book in his hand. He wore glasses as he read, and questioned her about the book. Midori stood there and watched. Of all the members, he seemed to be the most normal.

**MIDORI POV**

"Itachi, Pain-sama has a mission for us" An odd voice came from behind me. I turned, to see a blue man. I believe his name was Kisame. I turned away from him and backed away. He looked like a human-shark. He smirked at me. He was huge. I turned to look at Itachi. He nodded to him, and Kisame left. Itachi stood.

"We'll continue about chakra when I return" Ai nodded. He took his glasses off and placed the book away. He greeted me, and left, after Kisame. I turned a little red.

It was very handsome, not like Sasori's way. Sasori was more cute than handsome, but still. Sasori has no feelings, so the gives a disadvantage to his handsome-ness. But Itachi is different.

I shook my head, I turned to Ai.

"Sister" She got up and ran to me. "I like it here. But I can't find Konan"

"She's out, on a mission, she won't be back in awhile" I smiled to her.

"Since Konan wasn't here to make me lunch box. Itachi made one for me." She smiled widely.

"Why...didn't you come to me?"

"Because, you were with Sasori. Itachi said, not to interrupt him" I nodded, I had noticed Sasori isn't the most kind person. He hated to wait.

"So, how's your sensei, Itachi"

"He's great, he said he had a little brother once" _Once? Where was he now? Now that I think of it. Where are their families? I'm sure Itachi isn't the only one with siblings here. Where are their parents, their loved ones? Did something bad happen, so bad, that they separated? That it killed their feelings? Maybe...they're just misunderstood. And a ninja has to kill once in awhile...I'll have to kill one day...But Hidan's...a little off. But it's not like he'd do that if it wasn't for his religion...right? And he's the only person with that religion here, so. It doesn't mean everyone else does what he does. I'm sure they do it was a good reason. _I nodded. _That must be it._

"I'm glad you're having a great time." She took my hand in hers.

"Could we go outside? Pain said I can't go alone" I smiled. _He isn't so bad if he says that. Maybe I just had a bad impression. _

"Sure, but could I go to Pain first, wait at the gate ok?" She nodded, excited. She let go of my hand, and I ran happily down the hall to his office. I knocked.

"Enter" I opened it. His eyes narrowed at my eyes. I smiled.

"Thank you very much" I bowed, and stayed like that, waiting for his reply.

"For?" His voice was icy.

"For everything, for letting me stay, for helping Ai, even when our deal was if I left. Thank you for letting me stay in your shelter, for letting me eat, from your own food."

"...Leave" His voice was not cold, nor was gentle or soft. I nodded, kept my smile and walked out. By now, I didn't look so messy, my tears were dry, and my nose, stopped being runny. I washed my face, and walked to Ai.

**WITH HIDAN AND KAKUZU **

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Hidan yelled, in his room.

"Stop swearing" Kakuzu grumbled.

"You're not the one who has to do a deal"

"Hm?"

"Every time I see her she runs off"

"You mean Midori?" He nodded. "That answers it, she ran and bumped into me, she was terrified. What did you tell her?"

"About my religion"

"Didn't I tell you, your religion isn't real, you're the only person that's a Jashinist"

"...I...I'm...a...mor...on...and I...need your help."

"What?"

"I'm a moron, and everything you said is right about me, JUST TELL ME HOW TO GET THE GIRL!" Silence.

"That was the deal wasn't it" Kakuzu said, knowing he would never say such a thing.

"No shit Sherlock, of course it was, you'd think I'd say that!"

"Just talk to her"

"I DID!"  
"Without mentioning your religion"

"...shit"

MiDORI POV.

"So, this is Zetsu's garden?" I nodded. "Wooow~ So pretty" Midori said, moving around, bent once in awhile to a flower to snuff it. I sat on the grass, cross legged. And saw Kisame and Itachi leave out the gate. Ai waved to them. They both waved back and kept walking.

I lay down, on the grass staring at the blue sky. The cramp at the bottom of my tummy was still there but faint. When will it stop?

I heard some things being pulled. I sat up, to see my sister pulled out flowers and making a flower crown. My eyes widen.

"Stop, don't do that" She turned to me, eyes as widen as mine. She dropped the flowers, making a big pile of dead flowers.

"What?" She asked.

"You're not supposed to pull them out. One because it's bad for them, two they die in doing so, three Zetsu worked, helped and waited for them to grow. Finally they bloomed, and you just killed them" I explained.

"Oh..."

"Zetsu won't be happy, and I bet he liked them, since he has a lot of them"

"But, we pulled herbs from the ground for Kakuzu before"

"That's different, these are flowers, though there are some good useful flowers, but you're just using them to make a crown."

"I'm...Sorry..."

"They aren't mine but, I think Zetsu would like to get that sorry. And..." I smiled. "Maybe help him grow them back?" She smiled, and nodded. "Ok, let's go look for him, he has to be somewhere out here" She followed me, as we searched trees and called him.

He appeared.

"Hello Zetsu" I greeted.

"Hello Midori, and Ai" Ai looked down, rubbing her hands together, shy.

"I...I ruined your flowers..." She held the pulled out flower in front of her, for him to see. She kept looking down. "I'm sorry, I saw kids at my school before, pull them and make pretty crowns, so I thought...To make one for sister..."

"Though" I added. "She plans to help you re-grow them" I said. There was a pause. And he nodded.

We began to place the seed in the soil, and then cover it, then pouring water. Ai sat there, eyes looked down on it.

"Why isn't it coming out?" She asked.

"Plant takes awhile to come out, some faster than others"

"Why?"

"**It depends on the seed, if it was to be an apple tree, it will take longer. Because apple trees live for a long time. So it depends on the plant. This one should start grown in three days" **Zetsu explained. He left.

"Let's go inside"

"But...Itachi isn't here"

"He'd come back in a few days" She stood, and looked down.

"Konan isn't here, and Itachi..." Sudden an explosion happened in the air. I looked up alerted. I saw Deidara on a white bird, landing. He smirked. Opened his hand, a small white butterfly flew and exploded, in colors like a firework. Ai looked in amazement, with sparkles in her eyes. I smiled.

"That...is so cool" His smirk widen. And the whole day seemed to repeat, but this time, instead talking with Sasori, I talked with Deidara. It was fun. He was full of energy, and so proud of his art. We walked in, and Hidan walked up. His eyes avoided mine, with his hand behind his head.

"I...am sor...ry about earlier...Could we start over." He extended his hand. "I'm Hidan" I smiled, and took his hand.

"Midori" So Hidan now joined us, he swears yes, mean to at times, but he seems to be good friends with Deidara. And he's really funny. But then...

"Deidara is so pretty, don't you think sister. She has nice shiny hair."

"...Ya...Ai...Deidara is a boy..." Deidara hands were clenched tightly.

"Oh...but you look like a girl"

"Why you...I'LL MAKE YOU INTO A PIECE OF ART HM!" My eyes widen, I dragged Ai, away from him, and into Konan's room.

"It's getting dark, sleep" I ran out. And walked away.

"Where is she!" Deidara ran through the halls.

"She's with...PAIN...Yeah. She wanted to give him something, and he told her to stay...yeah that's what happened...ha...ha..." I suck at lying.

Hahah, I'm such a fool.

**R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W. What's that spell REVIEW.**

**PLZ...PLZ.**

**SNEAK PEEK TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Konan still hadn't returned, and a new member seems to join. Who is it, why is he here. And what business does he have with Ai. FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. XD**

**Make predictions, I love to hear what you think too. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello~ I am sorry. I really am. I've been busy. Many guests have been coming over, and i've been going to ppls places. BLAH and blah. Plus, for awhile my account wouldn't let me update this D: I was planning to make a new account, but now it works. Its spring bring and its coming to an END D: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. So for the next few days that is left. I HOPE TO WORK ON THIS. PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE IT :D**

**If anyone knows Katekyo Hitman Reborn (it's an anime), and if you like yaoi, then I recommend the story made by AkatsukiOPiece. Just search that author up, there is only 1 story she just started. Hope you enjoy, as I hope you enjoy this story. Review, you know I can't update without them. **

**I own nothing but the usual. U know...Midori and so on...etc.**

**I must warn you, there are some disturbing things with Orochimaru, if you get offended by it. I am sorry but I have warned u. Do not come crying to me of scraing u. If this is ur first story from me, then u know i normally off 'things' in it.**

**I'm Such a Fool**

Midori walked out of the shower, signing. Konan had yet to return, what was taking so long for her to finish a mission.

She dressed up, and left her sister sleeping, as she walked out.

"So this is where you fled of, interesting" A snake like voice said. She turned to see a man she once saw near the leaf village. She stared, his outfit was different, and the leaf headband was scratched. "Hello their child, Midori Kina wasn't it?" he advanced to her.

"Y-yes..." She quickly walked away down the hall, pass him. He followed.

"Now, no need to be so rude to the new member" _New member? _ She kept walking faster, head forward.

"**Leave her" **Zetsu said warningly from the wall. The straight beautiful, long black haired man chuckled. Hand under his chin, he smirked. Midori, nodded in thanks to Zetsu and kept walking, calmer this time. She had forgotten the man's name, though she wondered what he was doing here. If he really was a new member, why did he join?

Midori's wet hair dandled down, as it dripped water. She shivered. The dark cave was colder than usually, or was it just her hair causing the coldness. But, she had been outside with her hair wet before, so why is cold all of a sudden now.

It had been a few days since the embarrassment in the bathroom with Kakuzu, but now she was cured, and didn't wear those things on. She was fine, the cramps were gone, and thank goodness. She reached the kitchen, no one seemed to be awake, or around. It was unusually quiet.

"What do you mean he's here!" Hidan yelled.

"Orochimaru is a new member now un"

"What? That sick minded snake!"

"Hidan shut up, you're waking everyone else" Kakuzu growled.

"Oro...chi...ma...ru..." The name rolled off her tongue. That was his name, she remembered now. So he really was a new member. She grabbed an apple and ate it.

"You called?" The snake voice, said again. She sharply turned to him. And dropped the apple, her eyes widen. She backed away.

"No...I didn't"

"No, I think you did" He smirked. Itachi walked out of his room and into the kitchen too, glaring at Orochimaru.

"Itachi-_kun_, how nice of you to come by" He greeted sweetly.

"We don't know what leader is thinking of accepting you as a member, but don't except us to agree to it." He turned to Midori "Meeting, now, come" He walked out, as she looked one last time at Orochimaru, and followed him to the meeting room, and sat down at one of the chairs.

"As you already know, each Akatsuki needs a partner, for Orochimaru, you partner will be..." he looked around the table, as his cold eyes landed at Midori, who sat next to Itachi. "Midori" her eyes widen, in shock. She wasn't an Akatsuki member, she was more like...a...free-loader. She wasn't even an A-ranked, let alone their level. The members looked at each her, and Orochimaru smirked. "You two will share rooms too."

"Pain-sama, if I remember correctly, but isn't Midori, _not _a member, of the Akatsuki in many ways. One, is her skills isn't qualified to be a member." Sasori said. "Not to mention, her age is quite young"

"This is one of the reasons I agreed for Kakuzu to train her"

"The age still doesn't change hm-" Deidara was interrupted with Hidan jumping up and slamming his hand on the table.

"Are you insane! What the hell, kind of idea is that, haven't you heard about that piece of shit there!" he pointed at Orochimaru, who only smirked wider.

"I too, find him, not trust worthy" Itachi added. Midori looked around, they were defending her, but her eyes landed on Kakuzu. He hadn't said anything in protest or reject. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Hidan, shut up and sit down before I kill you" Hidan threw swearing words at him, before he sat down.

"It has already been settled" Pain said. "Dismissed" he got up and walked away.

"Ai can stay with us till Konan returns Midori" Kisame said smiling. She nodded, as the two left to Konan's room to get her sister to their room. Kakuzu left without a word, Zetsu have her apologized look and sank away.

"I can't believe that old man" Hidan cursed again. "I swear I'm going to kill that leader one day!" Midori nervously laughed.

"It's ok Hidan, I'll be fine...I better get my room prepared" She quickly walked away, with Orochimaru at her trails. Her heart beat fast. She didn't know why she was scared, it wasn't like he was going to eat her, or something. He was just her new partner. She took a breath, and walked in the room, leaving it open for him.

"Uhm...well, welcome Orochimaru, I'm Midori Kina...Uhm nice to meet you" She forced a smile. Trying to get a better mood.

"How kind of you, I'm looking forward to work with you" Shivers went down her spine and back up. It was his voice, it was too happy. Something brushed her legs, she yelped, and jumped. He chuckled, as something ran up my legs, going under my pants and it slithered upward.

"W-what is it!" She shock her leg, panicking.

"Let's just say...it's a thank you gift" He chuckled as it reached right between her pant, inside. It crawled right under the waist band, and then part of it slid in his underwear. She gasps, she couldn't move her hands, and forced to moving her legs, she ran out, the open door. Shivering and panting as it moved down there.  
"Konan, please say your back!" she yelled loudly. "Konan!"

"What's wrong?" Zetsu's white side called from the wall. She stopped running. Zetsu looked at her features. She was panting, and still panting, her face was bright red.

She couldn't spell it out, so she bows shakily and ran off. "Kakuzu!"

Zetsu watched her run, she didn't seem to have much faith in him, as she has for Kakuzu, to ask for his help. Did she think he was weak or something, or did she really not like him? The thought slightly saddened him. He thought that maybe he had found someone who would like him, even if it was childish liking. "Kakuzu!"

"What's with all the yelling kid, I'm trying to concentrate" Sasori grunted as he grabbed her, to stop her, and then let go.

"I-I need to find Kakuzu!"  
"Why is that?"

"Something's...ah... inside m-my p-pant! My hands...nnn...won't move p-p-properly either!"A pause of silence.  
"I'll bring Kakuzu un" Deidara, said, over hearing the talk, quickly ran.

"Hurry..." Something was sucking at her and she didn't like it. She felt weird around her stomach. Sasori, not knowing what to do, and knowing what was happening. Didn't want to stick his hand where he wasn't needed or asked for help. He closed the door, after he entered, leaving her in the hall as she trembled. Her knees buckled, and she crashed on them. She leaned on the wall, as her legs were parted. The shape off whatever it was shown through the pant she was wearing. She yelped as she something liquid squirted out of where the thing was sucking. It stopped, she continued to pant, salvia dripping down her chin.

"This way Kakuzu! Hm" Kakuzu came running, seeing her limp body, panting and tired. He quickly saw something out of place, without pausing his hand reached in her pants, to pull the slimming thing that was a snake, over was a little of cum liquid.

Midori, slid from the wall, from sitting up right to down on the floor. Hidan, hearing the call of 'Kakuzu' from her, came running too. Putting two and two together. His face turned red.

"That snake!" He turned to Kakuzu. "And you, aren't you her sensei! You should have been watching her!"

"...Zetsu was watching her though" As if on cue from his name, he appeared, Hidan turned to him, about to swear.

"**I saw her." "**But she wanted to see Kakuzu." He dark said answered, and his white said explained. The snake was wiggling and tried to escape till Hidan killed it off.

"She can't stay with that pervert!" Hidan swore again.

Midori, blocking everything that wasn't Kakuzu, she wondered, why was he, slightly avoiding her at the table. Did she do something? Was he uncomfortable with her? Why?

Kakuzu felt the stare, as he turned his head to her. She looked like she was pleading for something from him. Her eyes half open, and hurt. Her breathes were short and were getting longer slowly. He really hadn't been a good sensei. Also ignoring Hidan's yelling, he walked to her, and was about to carry her. She slapped his hand away lightly. She gave him a fake smile.

"I see...Kakuzu-Sensei is very busy, he doesn't have to worry about me, I'm fine" She slowly got up. Sasori walked out to see what was happening, saw her cloth as a mess and walked back in his room, to give her his cloth, he did wear the smallest size in the group.

She thanked him, and walked off, wobbling and tripping, but still kept the fake smile. She scolded herself whenever she regretted being here. She told herself if she wasn't her, her sister could be died by now. She knew well. She was a fool. A very big one that keeps getting wrong turns on her road. She took a shower, wore the cloth, of black only and walked out. She walked on her way to her shared room, knowing how insane it is to go now until Zetsu stopped her.

"You don't have to stay with him, the rules were that you too shared rooms, not that you have to sleep there and live there everyday"

"Konan isn't here yet" she repaid, her voice empty.

"I'm sure Deidara and Sasori won't mind, or Kakuzu and Hidan"

"Kakuzu is busy, Sasori doesn't want noise"

"**No they aren't, they normally are doing stupid things, or nothing when they're in base"** She looked up at him. **"Just go ask, better than staying with that sick snake" **A pause, she smiled, colour returning to her face, bowed and walked off.

_Knock Knock_

She opened the door a bit.

"Sensei...Hidan"

"Hm? Oh, what do you need?" Hidan asked. She turned red.

"Uhm...well...I was thinking, since I don't feel well being in a room with Oro...chimaru...I was wondering...since Konan isn't back...could I stay here..."

"Sure, I can show you how my prayers go like-"

"Hidan, remember what happened last time, although before you explained it , showing her is going to be worse" Kakuzu growled.

"Tch, you always ruin everything. Have a fucking nice nightmare" Hidan grabbed his blanket, pulled it over him and turned away. Midori, took it as a yes, as she placed a blanket on the floor, and a pillow, and then another blanket and said.

"Good night" Although no one answered, they both had the same idea, of sleeping next to her.

~...When Midori's asleep...~

Hidan turns, looking at her, and then at Kakuzu. He was turned away, he smiled slyly, perfect. He closed his eyes, counting in his head, and began slowly, to roll, making growling and grunting noises, to make see like he's moving his sleep. He fell down, off the bed graceful stopping his face from hitting the ground. He peeked and saw, she was missing.

His head shot up and alerted, she was walking toward Kakuzu bed, holding her pillow in her hand, while the blanket dragged from behind. She went on her tip toe to peek at Kakuzu if he was sleeping.

Hidan was shaking his head in disbelief, and then began to shake his head harder as she crawled in. _No, no, no, no why him?_

He angrily crawled back in his bed, giving full attention to them.

...

Kakuzu felt the bed lower, as he felt the warmth of a different body behind him.

"Kakuzu...I don't feel well..." The voice was small, and worried. He didn't move, he had to play as if he was sleeping. She poked his back. "Kakuzu..." He slowly turned to face her. His mask was gone, his hair was shown. She didn't look away from him, even though the 3 stitched on either said of his mouth.

"Does anywhere hurt?"

"Head, and throat" Her voice was scratching now. He placed his hand on her forehead, fever. What was he going to do; he had a mission tomorrow, another bounty. He supposed, he could ask Zetsu to watch her, but like before Orochimaru could ruin everything. He had to cure her before tomorrow, or at least by tomorrow.

Hidan heard everything, Hidan watched everything. He was mad, and disappointed. But, he kept thinking, she went to him only because she was sick, he knew nothing about healing or medic things. He kept declining that she didn't come to him because she didn't like him. His eyes went wider as the scene in front of him unfold. He didn't think Kakuzu would...Do such a thing.

"_Sharing a kiss would relive a fever or cold to someone, by sharing it" _The same line was said over and over in Kakuzu head, until he decided to agree with it.

"Midori...I'm going to do something that will help you get better ok..." She nodded weakly. He leaned forward, lifting her chin, their lips made contact. Her weak eyes stayed open, as he stared. She didn't flinch, or struggle, she just let him. Of course, he also had thread in his mouth that was sliding in. They played with her tongue and moved around her mouth.

Hidan was about to jump and rip all his hearts out. What was he thinking!

Kakuzu, realized, he was pushing deep, and he was taking a long time with it, noticing this, quickly pulled away. His threads returned in his mouth filled with her saliva. Midori small tongue sticks out for a bit, from being played with, before closing her mouth slowly. She held on his sleeveless black top, and leaned in.

"W-well I get better?" His eyes looked away.

"Yeah"

Hidan hands were in fists, his teeth pushed together, as he stared. He was going to kill him tomorrow morning on his mission. Suddenly, his faced eased as an idea come in mind.

What will Konan do when she discovered this? She wouldn't be safe having her with Kakuzu anymore; she'd banish him away from her.

...

Midori woke up feeling much better, she smiled. Kakuzu was wearing his cloak. He turned to her.

"Good morning Sensei"

"Morning"

"Thank you very much, I feel much better, whatever you did"

"You...Don't remember?"

"No, I remember, but I don't know what it is, must be a new way to cure sicknesses" He froze, staring at her, his brows narrowed. She...Didn't know what it means when someone places lips on the other. He quickly left. "Konan will arrive today" He said, a bit coldly.

...

"Konan!" Ai yelled happily as she ran into her arms. Pain walked up to her.

"Well?"

"They're memories are erased of Midori coming to the village" he nodded and left. "Let's go outside" She said to Ai. Midori chased after them, telling her what happened to her. She started talking about Orochimaru, that's when Konan yelled.

"What is that man thinking!" She ran in, quickly to Pain. Midori turned to the garden, just as Zetsu said, they were growing again. She sat as the wind blew.

"Shut up brat, we have a mission to go to" Sasori voice heard. _Their going too. _

"I'm only saying, art is a bang un, even Midori was amazed hm" Ai jumped around chasing birds and butterflies. Midori just stared at the blue bright sky, as her hair scattered on the grass underneath.

...

Midori felt her lips swelling; she pouted and then yelped in pain.

"Big sister?" Ai asked in confusion.

"I'm fine" She got up and began to walk back in, and just in time to see Konan.

"What happened to your lips? Oh dear..." She bent down to her height, taking a look at them.

"Must have been Kakuzu..."

"What?"

"I got sick last night, he did something with his lips on mine and then now I'm ok" She explained. Konan's face seemed as if her heart fell. After a few seconds, Konan took her hand and lead her to her room, set her on the bed and went down on her knees to her height.

"Dear...He kissed...you" Midori tilted her head.

"No he didn't, kisses are like this" She kissed Konan on the cheek.

"There are different way that one...is normally used for...lovers..." Midori blushed.

"But...I got better..." Ai watched, not understanding at all, she simply smiled and hummed.

Konan was very mad on the inside. _He took her innocents, with his mouth! How dare he! _

...End of the day...

"I had a mission I couldn't just leave her sick, plus my room is the last one you'd check to find her" Kakuzu argued back. "Plus I was told sharing a kiss would easily help the sick person"

"I don't care you had no right!" Konan yelled back. Midori, slid from Kakuzu's bed.

"Where are you going kid?" Hidan said coolly. "Are you going to defend that old pervert"

"He's not that, he was just helping me Hidan. You shouldn't talk about Sensei like that" She opened the door and walked into the living room, rubbing her eyes. "Konan..."

"I mean she's still 13!"

"Konan!"

"I did it to help her!"

"STOP!" It was a scream of plead, long and loud. Everyone opened the door to their room to watch. It seems though Ai was still sleeping after that. They all eyed her. "Stop... Sensei did nothing wrong, he helped me, my head felt like it was going to explode, and my throat hurt too much to talk. Even if Konan was around, I want it to go away quickly. I still, don't understand why it's a big thing, what he did. If others do it, then what's the difference here." She turned to Konan. "I'm sure you've been kissed to"

"I am older than you, someone your age shouldn't be introduced to such...things"

"If it's something so important to me, shouldn't I determine that, shouldn't I decide it?"

"You don't even understand it!" Konan yelled. Midori's eyes widen. "I brought you here, to help you; I wasted my time for you, because I care! What he did was wrong!" She slapped Midori across the face.

"Konan-" Hidan yelled but quickly stopped what he was about to say.

The others watched in complete shock at Konan's action, they watched even more carefully at Midori's next action. Konan was panting from all the yelling. Midori's trembled, but pulled out all her courage, turned to her, tears falling down.

"I didn't ask to help me! I only wanted Ai to be safe, I never asked to be alive, and I didn't choose to be born! I never wanted to be alive! I don't care about me! I'd rather die than live here any further!" She cried out, with the side of her face red from the slap, she took off out the base, running down.

Her words froze everyone, Kakuzu and Zetsu partly knew her pain. Konan was panting, eyes widen from her last words.

_I'd rather die than live here any further! _

"Mid...ori..."

...With midori...

Her face turned from firm to a coward, pained expression.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She tripped and fell; she winced in pain, but didn't move. _I'll die here. As a stupid girl, weak, annoying, and...fool._

_Such a fool. _

...

"Konan you bitch, you drove her away!" A snake man, chuckled from the darkness in his room.

**Well, let's end it there lol. Review plz. I made it 3000+**

**I know, a kiss isn't a big deal. But u see Konan is a over protective person who doesn't want her to grow bad with all that dirty stuff. She worrying too much on how the akatsuki group is going to affect her, and now the Kakuzu did that.**

**!.! review thank you/ I need them for food, or else I starve. T.T **

**If i have lots of mistakes i am sorry. **

**A SNEAK PEEK.**

**Hidan, had always hated the leader, disobeys his order to leave the girl. Instead, runs out and looks for her. He couldn't find her, until he finds a cave. Surprising he finds her, with someone else in the member with her.**

**~.~ review.**


End file.
